Oublier la souffrance dans tes bras
by Nekochan Miharu
Summary: KyoxMomiji. Je vois la tristesse dans tes yeux Tu t'énerves parce que tu souffres...Siseulement tu m'aiamais... Momiji attente à ses jours...Kyo arriveratil à temps? Fin heureuse ! YAoi. Reviews !


_**Oublier la souffrance dans tes bras…**_

Disclamer: pas à moi…Chuis pas assez géniale pour ça…m

Couple : Kyo Momiji

Rated : M, scène plutôt chaude…

Série: Romance/Angst

Résumé : Une parole blessante…Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laisser mourir?…Tu me détestes, ne ma force pas à souffrir de mon amour…Laisse moi partir aux pays des anges…Non, parce que … tu es important pour moi…

Je vous laisse lire…

Pov Kyo

Tu souris et personne ne se doute de cette tristesse qui règne dans tes yeux, dans ton cœur, dans ton âme. Tu amuses tout le monde, même moi, même si je ne le laisse pas paraître. Je sais que tu cherches une mère auprès de Tohru mais tu ne la trouves pas. Tu ne le sais paut-être pas mais je te trouve courageux : enfermer cette tristesse mortelle au fond de ton être et profiter de la présence de tes amis avant de partir. Mais tu ne partiras pas, je te retiendrai parce que je t'…je t'admire et tu es le seul des maudits qui me comprends…

Pov Momiji

Tu grognes et je souris. Je sais que tu détestes cette entité qui gît en toi. Je sais que tu détestes cette peur qui règne dans les yeux des personnes qui t'entourent. Nous, ta pseudo famille. Je sais que tu cherches un peu de réconfort, la présence d'une mère dans les bras de Tohru (Ndla: Pas d'ambiguïté: il ne sort pas avec Tohru!) Et mon cœur saigne malgré tout parce que moi, tu me détestes, tu m'abhorres un peu moins qu'Akito certes, mais tu ne m'aimes pas et mon cœur meurt. Je …Je ne pourrai pas vivre sans toi et je t'aime…

PWP

-Momiji ! Arrêtes ça ! Tu m'énerves ! Sors de là ! Espèce de lapin nuisible ! MOMIJI !!Hurla Kyo.

POV Kyo

Je déteste qu'on vienne dans ma chambre ! J'espère qu'il n'a pas vu mon carnet de bord ! S'il a lu les rêves érotiques que je fais avec lui dans mes bras…Pourquoi cette lueur de douleur dans tes yeux…Tu ne peux pas aimé le Chat alors Pourquoi?…C'est moi qui t'ais blessé ?! Qu'ai-je fait? Momiji, ne pleures pas à cause de moi…

-Momiji ? Je…ça va? Lui demandai-je.

Il ne me répond pas. Je vois deux larmes couler de ses magnifiques yeux chocolats. Il part lentement, puis son pas s'accélère. Et je reste là, sans bouger, me blessant de ma propre bêtise. Je le vois par la fenêtre, partir dans cette immense forêt où je cours tous les matins.

Mais qu'ai-je fait? Je suis un con!!C'en est presque risible!

Comment ai-je pu faire de mal à mon ange, à mon…Amour ?

POV Momiji

Je…Il me déteste ! J'en ai au la confirmation…Mon cœur bat vite mais il est mort. Je cours sans m'arrêter pour tenter en vain d'échapper à la douleur qui se propage dans mes veines. Je n'ai plus besoin de vivre s'il ne m'aime pas…Mes amis, pardonnez moi, ma faiblesse mais je ne peux plus vivre sans lui, sans amour…Je veux mourir…Je vais mourir…

PWP

Un chat noir posté au soleil sur une basse branche se prélassait quand il fut aspergé par un liquide rouge et chaud. Rancunier, il alla griffer le jeune homme blond, dont les poignets et les mains rouges, se recroquevillait en position fœtale, de jolies gouttes cristallines coulant sur ses joues rougies par la course. Le chat s'éloigna de l'odeur âcre des rivières de sang versées par le jeune homme.

Le soir ne tarda pas à tomber. Soudain, un roux se présenta sur le chemin du chat noir. Il lui demanda s'il n'avait pas vu un jeune homme blond.

-Si. Il était près de la rivière mais l'odeur du sang se déversait autour de lui…HEY !! Dis surtout pas merci !!Cria-t-il au roux qui commençait à sprinter vers le cours d'eau.

Quand il découvrit le corps ensanglanté, il resta quelques secondes interdit. Puis il se précipita vers lui, terrorisé, inquiet. Il lui prit le pouls. Il le trouva faible. Il arracha son tee-shirt et en fit des bandes autour des poignets du blond. Ensuite, il prit le corps léger et frêle dans ses bras. Il le mena au dojo, le visage recouvert de larmes.

Il la monta dans sa chambre et le déshabilla. Par ailleurs, il le lava, lui mit un boxer et le coucha dans la lit. Il se déshabilla à son tour et se changea. Il alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre, enserrant ses genoux de ses bras, le regard inquiet tourné vers Momiji.

Morphée vint le cueillir tard dans la nuit. Un bruit le réveilla. Il était tout courbaturé et ankylosé Il vit le Lapin près de la porte, près à tomber. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il le tenait dans ses bras pour le reconduire dans le lit.

-Non ! Laisse moi ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laisser mourir tranquille, pleura Momiji, à bout de nerf.

-Je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir…Pas toi…, murmura Kyo qui resserra son emprise sur un Momiji affaibli par les évènements.

-Tu ne m'aimes pas ! Ne me force pas à souffrir de t'aimer ! Je ne peux plus le supporter ! Avoua Momiji, la voix cassée, s'accrochant au cou du Chat.

-Tu …Tu m'aimes? Mais je…NON !! Moi je t'aime mais…je t'aime…s'étonna Kyo.

Il serra Momiji dans ses bras et les fit s'allonger sur le lit. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un sourire sur leurs lèvres.

Les mois passèrent, Momiji et kyo sortaient ensemble. Ils étaient heureux et Yuki, haru et Tohru étaient contents qu'ils soient enfin ensemble. Akito ne posaient plus de problème depuis ce mois-ci. En effet, elle et Shiguré sortaient ensemble.

Le temps passait et ils en vinrent à vouloir approfondir leur relation.

Un jour, dans la chambre de Kyo, ils se regardaient intensément. L'envie de s'embrasser les conquit. Ils s'embrassèrent d'abord tendrement puis avec plus de passion et de douceur. Leurs mains se baladaient sur le corps de l'autre. Les tee-shirt ne furent plus qu'un souvenir au milieu de leur fougue impatiente. Ils se caressèrent. Kyo traça un sillon de baisers papillons dans le cou de Momiji. Puis bientôt les vêtements ne furent plus qu'une histoire ancienne. il descendit lentement le long de son doux torse et souffla sur son membre gonflé de plaisir. Le Lapin gémit.

-Kyo...

Le Chat prit son membre en bouche et le parcourut langoureusement de sa langue. Le jeune blond, ne put avertir son compagnon et jouit à grands jets dans la bouche. Kyo en profita pour introduire un puis deux doigts qui passèrent inaperçus. Il alla embrasser son amour et introduit un troisième doigt, le préparant consciencieusement.

Puis il pénétra lentement le Lapin, attentif à tous les mouvements de son visage, heureux de voir enfin cette lueur de joie dans ces magnifiques yeux et de se sentir à sa place, enfin complet.

Il le pénétra de plus en plus rapidement sous les cris et gémissements de Momiji. Sa respiration s'accélérait quand il voyait ce beau visage presque adulte se convulser de bonheur. Tant il adorait sa magnfique tête, il en jouit au moment où Momiji se libérait entre eux.

Il se retira lentement de son amant de toujours et s'allongea àses côtés, le prenant dans ses bras. Il soupira de bonheur et ils s'endormirent heureux, ayant enfin une raison de vivre convenable.

Quelques années passèrent.

Lorsqu'ils eurent vingt trois ans, ils adoptèrent des jumeaux...qui furent de fins sportifs...(Kyo en fut très fier!mdr)

FIN

Voilà

FIN

Donc je dois dire que j'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche pendant longtemps mais j'ai quand même voulu finir cette fic dédiée à Cdwinwin.

Donc j'espère qu'elle t'a plu...

Je suis désolée si ça ne t'a pas satisfait...Je peux souvent me révéler très nulle...donc si c'est le cas TOUTES MES EXCUSES !

voilà...

Laisser des coms de quelques genres que ce soit ça fait toujours plaisir même si c'est pour me montrer mes défauts...

Donc voilà (j'ai ce mot dans les doigts ! mdr )

A bientôt

A+

N.M. qui vous aime, ô lecteurs/lectrices...


End file.
